A scanning electron microscope (SEM) using electron beams for use in observation, inspection and measurement accelerates an electron emitted from an electron source and irradiates a sample with the electron focused by an electrostatic lens or a magnetic lens. This electron is called a primary electron. The primary electron thus incident on the sample produces a secondary electron and a reflective electron. The secondary electron and the reflective electron are detected while scanning with deflected electron, whereby a scanning image of a fine pattern and a composition distribution on the sample can be obtained. (For example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2, and Non Patent Literature 1.)